Just A Dance
by Streeper1
Summary: One-shot between Tanya and Pepper. On the night of Sophie's party, Tanya thought one small dance with Pepper would be nothing, but after a few drinks she was wrong. Rated K, please tell me what you think just flirting


A/N: I've been planning on putting this up a few days ago, but didn't get the chance to until tonight. Also, please tell me what you think! I think I should explain this story a bit: this is just a bit of diologe that happened between Tanya and Pepper during Sophie's batchelor party. When Pepper said (right before the song _Does Your Mother Know_) 'How about we pick up where we left off last night' I started having some ideas on exacly where they left off.... Plus: **This is dedicated to lilo07!**

Tanya stepped outside in her new partying dress with Rosie and Donna. She was stunned, and happy, to see the men have joined in on Sophie's bachelor party. A man came around with drinks and Tanya snagged something fruity from him. She took a quick gulp and turned to see Rosie and Donna had already ditched her.

"Hey there, pretty lady." Tanya heard a voice say to her, and it was the one person she hoped to not see tonight.

"Hi Pepper," She said sweetly and started to walk away, only to stop as he spoke to her again.

"How about a dance?" He asked. Tanya took a much larger gulp of her drink and turned back to Pepper.

"You'll never give up, will you?" She sighed.

"Not until you're mine." Pepper smiled. Tanya could only roll her eyes, but she truly loved how he flattered her. He made her feel like she was twenty again, and not many men could do that to a women that was in her fifties!

"Then you won't ever stop," She pointed out.

"Can I at least settle for a dance?" Pepper stepped closer and held out his hand. She wondered for a moment what to say back to him, but decided it was just a small dance, what could happen?

"I guess a dance wouldn't hurt," Tanya said in a slight whisper. She finished off her drink and set the empty glass down. Pepper gently grabbed her hand and twirled her. Tanya had a weakness when it came to being twirled. She and Pepper were soon with the other dancers moving to the song. Every few minutes Pepper would twirl her again and she couldn't help but give a smile. Tanya had never thought about their age difference, but about how fun Pepper really could be. She knew a relationship with him would never work, but it felt great to dance with him.

Somehow, they were all dancing around Sophie in a circle. Everyone was having a great time, but Tanya could see something wrong with Sophie and then knew she was right when Sophie had fainted.

"Sophie!" Tanya shouted among others and ran to her. Thankfully, Donna and Sky were able to get Sophie to her room. Tanya sat down with sigh as she watched all the people call it a night. That is, almost everyone.

"Drink?" Pepper handed Tanya another fruity drink.

"Right now is not the best time to flirt with me," Tanya didn't even look at Pepper, but she did take a sip of the drink and added, "Then again, there is never a good time to flirt with me."

"Nice try," Pepper sat down next to her, "I saw you smile tonight."

"Yes, when people are happy they do tend to smile." Tanya rolled her eyes and took another sip of the drink, she knew she was already plastered, thanks to the other drinks she had tonight.

"Which means you had a good time with me," Pepper pointed out and a large smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, I had a good time with you tonight," Tanya admitted and soon regretted it, but thankfully she spotted Rosie and Donna, "Night." She stood up and went over to Donna, "How's Sophie?"

"She's alright. Sky is with her now," Donna told her two friends. A sigh of relief came from both Rosie and Tanya.

"Thank god," Tanya set down her drink and was happy nothing serious happened to Sophie.

"It was probably just exhaustion," Rosie couldn't think of anything else to say, "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Good idea," Donna headed to her room the same time Rosie left to hers. Tanya was about to go to bed too, but Pepper had, once again, shown up out of nowhere.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight." Tanya let out a laugh this time. She still couldn' believe he wouldn't leave her alone. She felt herself becoming dizzy and knew the last drink had set in.

"You really are something," Tanya had no idea what happened to her, but she leaned in and gave Pepper a kiss, "Thanks for the dance."

With that, she left to her room.


End file.
